The OneShot Series
by Daughter-of-Jove
Summary: A series of one shots. Mostly points of veiws of characters whos POV you never see, like Annabeth, Thalia, mabye I'll even do Sammy. Some will be serious, some will be random and pointless. Latest One: Piper needs a report card to send to her dad, so Thalia helps her get one from the camps star pranksters.  Reveiw!
1. Love Story

**AN: This one-shot is kind of a song-fic. It's to Love Story, by Taylor Swift. Reveiw!**

**Disclaimer: FANFICTION. 'Nuff said.**

Love Story

"Is the radio working yet?" Thalia asked, glancing over at Piper, who scowled.

"No." Thalia groaned. They had been on the Argo II for a day know, which was more then enough time for all of the excitement about going to Camp Jupiter (Jason had nearly all of his memories back now) has worn down. Now everyone was just plain bored.

"Ah ha! I think I got it!" Piper grinned, obviously pleased.

"Thank the gods. I was about to die of boredom," Thalia said, listening to the comercial. The comercial soon ended and a song came on. Thalia frowned, hearing what song it was.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Nothing, I just don't really like this song." Piper looked at her curiously.

"Why not?" Thalia shrugging, even though she knew exactly why she didn't like this song. It brought back memories. Good memories that did nothing that made her sad.

_We were both young, _

_When I first saw you,_

_The flashback starts,_

_I'm standing there,_

_On a balcony in summer air,_

That was actually exactly how it happened. It had been summer, at the time. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day. So beautiful that the monsters decided it was the perfect time to go hunting for a certain daughter of Zeus. Thalia had been staying in a fancy hotel that day. Not staying, exactly. Actually, she had snuck in. But a dracnea had found her. She had come along looking for demigods, disguised as a maid. She had cornered Thalia, forcing Thalia out onto the balcony, much to the daughter of Zeus' dismay.

"Die, daughter of Zeus!" the dracnea had hissed. Thalia had scoffed, refuseing to show how terrified she was. Her back was to the railing. Thalia risked a glance over the railing. Would she survive if she jumped? That's when she saw him. He was picking an old ladies pockets, making his way to the hotel. That's when the fury decided to join the party.

"Hello, honey." Aleco hissed. Thalia began to edge away from the railing.

"This is my kill, Alecto!" the dracnea screamed.

"Then you should've killed her when you had a chance." Alecto countered. While they were distracted, Thalia decided to take her chance. She jabbed the dracnea in the chest, causing her to disinigrate, before running off the balcony and back into the room, Alecto behind her.

_See the lights, _

_See the party the ball gowns,_

_See you make your way through the crowd to say hello,_

_Little did I know,_

There had been a wedding going on. It seemed to be princess themed, because everyone was wearing ball gowns. It was a nice wedding, probably extremely expensive. Crystal chandeleirs hung from the ceiling. Large amounts of food was piled on long tables. Thalia was reminded of the set of one of her mothers movies, where she had been a queen. The same blonde boy that Thalia had seen earlier was stuffing his pockets full with cakes, biscuits and everything else he could find. Behind him was a door. The exit. Thalia sprinted a little faster. Alecto screamed somewhere behind her, causing the boy to look up, his eyes widening. To Thalia's surpise he pulled out what looked like a dracnea's sword. Thalia leaped over the table of food, nearly colliding with the boy, who ducked, causing her to do a face-plant into the wall. Thalia groaned, picking herself off of the floor.

"Are you okay?" The blonde boy asked. She nodded.

"I'm Luke."

"I'm guessing your a demigod."

"Hello, Guessing-Your-A-Demigod." He said, grinning. Thalia smiled, despite the fact Alecto was getting closer. "Son of Hermes." He said, pointing to himself.

"I'm Thalia." Thalia mimicked him, pointing to herself. "Daughter of Zeus."

"That explains the fury."

"And your parentage explains why your stealing," Thalia indicated to his stuffed pockets. Luke shrugged.

"A demigods gotta eat." That's when the fury caught up with them. People screamed and ran for the exit, apparently only noticing the creature now.

"Wonder what they see," Luke said thoughtful, ducking as Alecto swooped.

"Giant, killer pelicans," Thalia suggested, missing as she tried to stab the fury. "Balloon gone wild. A flying, old hag with a whip. Who knows."

"Die, honey!" Alecto screeched. Luke swung his sword, scratching her arm. "Oh, your asking for it, honey. Die!"

"Gods, the 'honey' must get annoying." Thalia nodded.

"Tell me about it." Alecto swooped, scratching Thalias arm with her talons. Thalia bit her tongue, trying not to show how much it hurt. She jabbed at Alecto with her spear, this time getting her wing. Alecto screched, slamming into the table. Luke took his chance and stabbed her in the chest, watching as she turned to dust. Thalia dug into her bag, pulling out a bottle a taking a sip of nectar.

"What's that?" Luke asked, watching as her arm healed.

"Nectar. Gods' drink. Demoigods can drink it, but only a little. You drink to much and you burn up." Luke nodded.

"You know, we make a pretty good team." Thalia grinned, holding out her hand.

"Team?" Luke nodded.

"Team," he agreed, shaking her hand.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet,_

_And I was crying on the staircase,_

_Begging you please don't go,_

_And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting, All theres left to do is run,_

_You'll be the price and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes,_

Thalia woke up to Annabeth shaking her. "Monster?" she asked, reaching for her spear. Luke looked at her, amused.

"You know, Thal, sometimes we do have other reasons to wake you up. Beleive it or not, monsters don't always attack when you're sleeping." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"What's up, then? And don't say the sky." Luke didn't answer. Instead he pointed to the seven-year-old daughter of Athena, looking amused. Annabeth smiled.

"We should play a game." Thalia looked at her blankly.

"A game?" Annabeth nodded.

"It'll be good to get the monsters off our heads."

"Okay, what game do you want to play?" Annabeth thought for a moment.

"Princess," she decided. Thalia glanced at Luke, to see him making a face. Annabeth, seeing this, said, "You promised you'd play with me. Besides, I'll be the princess, not you. And Thalia will be the queen. You'll be the king." Luke stuck his tongue out at Thalia.

"Haha, I get to be the king." This earned him a flick in the head, curtousy of Thalia.

"And I get to be the queen, so ha."

"Okay, so the story goes like this; You just became the King and Queen, and I'm your little sister, so I'm next in line for the throne, but I was captured by an evil witch, and..." Thalia listened to the little girl drone on. Suddenly a fury swooped near then.

"Die, honey!" Thalia looked at her family.

"Looks like we found our evil witch." Luke grinned.

"So let's go save the princess." Annabeth giggled, and the three of them pulled out their weapons, ready to play.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,_

_We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew,_

_So close your eyes,_

_Escape this town for a little while,_

"Wake up." Luke said, kicking the girl lightly. "Thalia wake up! Thalia? C'mon, get up."

"Whaaa?" She asked groggily. She blinked a few times. "Where's the monster?"

"No monster." Thalia pouted.

"Then why'd you wake me up?"

"Food."

"Food?" Thalia asked, now interested.

"Follow me," he said, taking her by the hand and leading her to a garden.

"You need to keep quiet," he told her, stuffing some tomatoes into a bad.

"We'd be dead if they knew," Thalia agreed, glancing at the large house and then to the leash tied to a tree. "Let's hope that leash dosn't belong to a guard dog." she said, grabbing a cucumber. Luke nodded before moving on to the carrots. After they had grabbed all the food they could possibly carry, they ran.

"Poor people are gonna wake up to find their garden missing," Thalia said, shaking her head with fake sympathy. Luke snorted.

"Poor us has to steal an entire garden just to eat." Thalia smiled, plopping down by a tree. They were in a park, somewhere. Luke sat down next to her, closing his eyes.

"A toast, to actually haveing food," Thalia said, raising a tomato. Luke opened his eyes and grinned.

"A toast," he agreed, tapping her tomato with a carrot before taking a bite.

'_Cause you were Romeo, _

_I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet,_

_But you were everything to me and I was begging you please don't go,_

_And I said,_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting, _

_All theres left to do is run,_

_You'll be the price and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes,_

_Romeo save me they try to tell me how to feel,_

_This love is difficult, _

_But it's real,_

_Don't be afraid, _

_We'll make it out of this mess,_

_It's a-_

"Oh, come on," Piper moaned, causing Thalia to snap out of her memories. The only noise coming from the radio was static. But still, the last lines of the song rang in her head. She was a huntress. Hunters aren't suposed to love anyone. She always thought they'd make it out of the war. Everything would be okay. It always was, for them. But not that time. Thalia opened her eyes to see Piper watching her.

"Thalia," she said slowly. "Why don't you like the song Love Story?" She asked again.

"The endings wrong," she said quietly.

"What?"

"The ending is wrong. Romeo dies in the end. They don't make it out of the mess. They don't, they-"

Thalia stopped. "They don't get married. They don't have a happy ending." Piper stared at Thalia. "I-In Romeo and Juliet, I mean," she lied.

"Thalia?" Thalia looked at the younger girl. "Why'd you do it?"

"What?" Thalia asked, taken aback.

"Join the hunters." Thalia paused.

"Because there was no reason not to. There was a prophecy, about a child of the Big Three turning sixteen, and it was my birthday the next day. It made sense. If I joined, the prophecy wouldn't be about me. And, it wasn't like I was ever going to love anyone be-" Thalia stopped, catching herself.

"What was his name?" Thalia looked at the daughter of Aphrodite. Normally, she would never tell a child of the love goddess anything about her love life. Ever. But Piper wasn't like other children of Aphrodite.

"Luke," Thalia said quietly. Piper nodded, not pushing for more information, like others would, which Thalia appreciated. "I'm going to go to bed," she said, though it wasn't even dinner time. Piper nodded. Thalia layed down in her hammock, and allowed herself to dream. Dream of what should've been.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_


	2. Mythomagic and Drachmas

Mythomagic and Drachmas

Percy, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Leo and Piper scanned the crowded hotel, looking for any signs of Nico or Annabeth.

"They have to be here somewhere," Percy muttered, wanting to see his girlfriend again. Thalia nodded.

"I think I see Nico," Hazel said.

"Yeah, but whos that kid he's arguing with?" Jason asked. As the group moved closer, they were able to hear part of the argument.

"Zeus is way better then Hades!" The kid said. The boy was short, probably no older then elevan, with dark hair and tan skin. "Hades only has 8,000 attack points, and Zeus has 10,000!" he said, sticking a trading card in the son of Hades face,

"Hades is still way better!" Nico argued, slapping the card away.

"What are they talking about?" Hazel whispered. Thalia and Percy were siletly cracking up.

"Mythomagic. Nico was obsessed with it when he first came to camp." Percy told them.

"'Woah, your the wine dude!'" Thalia mocked. "'I know everyone thinks you lame, 'cause you only have like 1'000 attack points...'" Thalia said before cracking up again.

"'Does Zeus really have 10,000 attack points?'" Percy joined in, still laughing.

"I cannot picture him saying that," Frank muttered. Leo, Jason and Piper nodded in agreement.

"Zeus is way better!" The boy protested again. Thalia decided to join in this time.

"This little creeps right, Nico," Thalia agreed, motioning for Jason to join in. Jason rolled his eyes but went to stand next to his sister.

"Zeus is so the best."

"Oh, gods," Piper said, shaking her head.

"No, Hades is the best!" Nico protested.

"Your all wrong," Percy said, cutting in. "Posiedon's the best." Nico shot Hazel a look like, 'Help me here?' Hazel sighed.

"I cannot beleive I am doing this." she muttered. "Hades is the best god," she declared, standing next to her brother.

"Thank you, Hazel!"

"Who are these people?" The boy asked.

"My sister," Nico indicated to Hazel, "And my cousins," he said indicating to Percy, Thalia and Jason.

"Okay then."

"And, Percy, I'll tell you which room is Annabeth's if you agree Hades is the best." he told the son of Posideon.

"No way."

"Fine if you don't want to see you-" he began, jiggling a room key.

"Hades is the best." Percy said quickly. "Now give me those." Nico smirked.

"Room 107."

"I'm still going to kill you later." Percy informed his cousin before running to the stairs.

"So's Annabeth when she finds out," Nico muttered. "Anyone think I have time to go take a dip in the Styx by the time they get back?"

"Probably not." Thalia told him.

"I'm dead." The boy was staring at them in disbeleif.

"What're you looking at? It was decided Zeus is the best, now scram." Thalia told him. When he didn't move she looked at Piper.

"Can you go?" She said in a sweet voice. "We need to discuss things."

"Sure," he said before leaving.

"That's scary," Frank declared. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Nico DiAngelo, I am going to kill you!" Someone screamed.

"Ah, that'd be Annabeth." Thalia said, smiling fondly.

"You should run," Leo suggested.

"The ships three blocks away." Hazel told her brother.

"Great, I'll meet you there." You could see Annabeth struggling through the crowd of people. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be running from an angry daughter of Athena." He said, attempting to manuver through the crowd, Annabeth hot on his heels.

"Three drachmas he won't make it to the ship," Percy said. Thalia snorted.

"Three drachmas he won't make it to the door."

Thalia became three drachmas richer that day.


	3. Llama's, Pranks, and Baby Gifts

**AN: For anyone who read my other store, Albus Potter and the Ressurection Stone, I got this idea from the chapter where Bobby, Travis, and Conner get a llama for a prank/baby gift, so enjoy, and if you're confused I suggest you read that story, though you don't have to (the llama is mentioned in chapters 17 and 18)**

Llamas, Pranks, and Baby Gifts

Annabeth had been sitting in her and Percy's living room, rocking her newborn daughter to sleep when she heard a knock.

"It's open," she said, careful not to wake Sophie.

"Hello!" Travis and Conner screamed, causing Sophie to cry. Annabeth shot the brothers a death glare. "Sorry," Conner said, raising his hands in surrender.

"We just wanted to bring you a baby gift!" Bobby said from somewhere behind Conner and Travis. Though she could not see him, she could practically sense the son of Mercury's grin.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what did you bring?" she asked. Travis and Conner both stepped aside, revealing Bobby, who was holding a rope. The rope was attached to something that Annabeth couldn't see. "What is that?" she asked. Sophie had stopped crying now and was happily tugging on her mothers hair. Annabeth smiled at her daughter, her smile fading when Bobby walked into the living room, revealing what was on the other end of the rope. "A llama." Annabeth said, staring at the three men blankly. "You brought a llama."

"Yup!" Conner said happily.

"Her name is Lala." Bobby informed her.

"Lala the llama." Annabeth just stared at them.

"Hey, wh-" Percy stopped. "Is that a llama?"

"Yup!" Travis said happily. Sophie giggled and reached out, as if she wanted to touch Lala.

"See, Sophie likes Lala." Bobby said.

"You named the llama Lala?" Percy asked, staring at the trio in disbeleif.

"Anyways, you don't have to keep the llama. We just need to keep it here for an hour of so." Annabeth narrowed her eyes at them.

"Why?"

"A prank," Bobby said, looking at her innocently.

"What kind of prank exactly?" Percy asked, taking a seat next to his wife.

"We're going to dress her up and put her in Octavian's bed." Percy laughed. Annabeth bit her lip, amused.

"Where in the name of Zeus did you get that idea." she asked them.

"Well, I have no clue what made us think of putting the llama in Octavian's bed, but it was actually Thalia who suggested we dress her up." Travis told them.

"When did you see Thalia?" Percy asked.

"We both needed the same van at this car place. She's on some quest along with Nico, Hazel, and Rachel. You should've seen the look on her face when she realised she'd be in the same van as a llama." Conner told them. Travis and Bobby nodded in agreement.

"It was hilarious."

"So just let us keep her here until we can get the supplies. Please?" Bobby begged. Annabeth sighed.

"Fine, just because I want to see the look on Octavians face."

"Thank you!" They said all at once.

"We're going to regret this, you know." Percy told her. Annabeth shrugged.

"The look on his face will be worth it."

A Half-Hour Later...

"I'm regretting this," Annabeth said, looking at her spit-covered house. Percy nodded in agreement.

"At least Sophie's asleep."

"We're back!" Annabeth glared at the three men as they marched into the living room carrying a large trash bag, slamming the door and causing Sophie to wake up and start crying.

"Do you know how to be quiet?" Annabeth hissed as Percy left to attend to their daughter.

"No." Bobby said honestly, taking Lala's rope and holding the llama still as Conner put lipstick on her.

Another half hour passed before Lala was completely dressed. Her outfit included a llama-sized pink prom dress, pink eyeshadow, blush, lipstick, nailpolish, and shoes even.

"Where do you get shoes for a llama?" Percy asked.

"You do not want to know," Bobby said, and Annabeth decided she really didn't.

"Now, let's go put this baby in Octavian's bed!" Conner said happily, pulling Lala out of the room.

An hour later Octavian was running down the streets of New Rome, screaming about Greeks, sons of Mercury and llamas (all of which was caught on video tape and would be transmitted to every television in New Rome, curtousy of Leo). Just an average day in New Rome.


	4. To Publish a Book

To Publish A Book

To most people, all you need to write a book is creativity, a peice of paper, and a pencil. To Travis and Conner Stoll, you need a book. Not just any book, though. A book containing a persons thoughts. And that person just happens to be the hero of Olympus.

"Attention, heroes!" Chiron said, stomping his hooves. The noise in the dining pavilion died down. "I have an announcement! To celebrate the end of the Second Titan War, a book has been published." Chiron smiled, seeing the campers confused faces. "I have asked the Muses to write a book containing the stories of this generation of heroes. They went a little overboard," Chiron admitted. "For they included the actual thoughts of these heroes, so it would be as if you are reading a book in the main characters points of veiw. Out of respect for these heroes personal lives, none of you will be able to read this book," the campers groaned, aside from Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and a few others, who were positive that their thoughts were inside of that book. "which shall be called the Book of New Myths."

Conner looked at his brother. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, bro?"

"Get that book so I can prove that Katie is madly in love with me?" Travis guessed.

"That," Conner agreed. "And we publish a certain demigods thoughts." An evil grin that only a child of Hermes could pull off crept onto Travis' face.

"A certain son of Posideon, perhaps?" Conner nodded.

"We'll need to use a fake name."

"Hmmm," Travis thought. "It'll need to be manly."

"How about Roar as the last name?" Conner asked. Travis nodded.

"Brilliant. Bob Roar."

"It's perfect!" Conner said, beaming. Next to them, Liz rolled her eyes.

"Idiots. Remember our agreement? If you need a fake name, come to me. Bob is the most overly used fake name in the world. And 'Roar'? Really? It won't do," she said, shaking her head sadly. Liz thought for a moment. "Rick." she decided. "Rick R-"

"Roar?" Conner asked hopefully.

"No. Rick Riordan." Conner and Travis glanced at each other.

"I guess it'll work." Travis told her.

"Thanks." Conner said. Liz nodded.

"No problem. Just promise me you'll send me a copy of Percy's thoughts." The brothers agreed.

That night, Travis and Conner snuck into the Big House. Stealing the book was horribly two brothers flipped through the huge book.

"Who's Jason?" Conner asked. "And Reyna. And Gwendolyn?" Travis shrugged.

"Mabye they never made it to camp," he guessed. "Or they were at camp but we never met them?" Conner nodded, accepting his brothers answer.

They simply ripped out Percy's section when they found it (though only after Travis checked Katies thoughts). Percy's section was divided into five seperate parts: The Lightning Theif, The Sea of Monsters, The Titans Curse, The Battle of The Labrynth, and The Last Olympian. They then sent the series to a publishing company (they decided that each part would be one book, being they were so long). Within a month, a series of five books had been shipped to their mothers house.

"Here you go," Travis said handing Liz five books. The daughter of Hermes grinned.

"Nice. Please tell me you're giving everyone in camp a copy of this."

"Of couse," Travis grinned an evil grin, taking a walkie-talkie out of his pocket. "Conner, are you ready with the plane?" he said into the talkie. A static noise sounded for a second before changing to the voice of Conner.

"Releasing the cargo...Now!" he said. Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Take a look out the window." Liz obeyed, her mouth slowly forming a devious smile.

"That is great." she told her half-brother, as books rained from the sky, hitting the poor, unexpecting Katie Gardner square in the face.

"Stoll!" she hissed.

"I know you love me, Katie!" Travis screamed in response.

"Travis! Conner!" Percy screamed.

"Well, if you'd excuse me, I'm going to go find Conner and we are going to go visit our mother for, say, a year or so." Travis said, running out the back door of the Hermes cabin, only to be hit by a huge blast of lake water.

"That's what you get for publishing a book," Liz muttered, before heading to the shed to get the instant bow-dryer.

**AN: Yes, I know the PJO series was not published in a month. It was for the purpose of this one-shot, though.**


	5. The Great Plant War

**AN: For anyone who's read my other story, Reading TLH, you know how Bobby mentioned how he declared war on the tomato plants, and the results where, well, interesting. This is that story.**

**I don't think I've put a disclaimer in here, yet, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: Scroll to the top of the page. Read the link. If you could read, you would know that it should say FANfiction. 'Nuff said.**

The Great Plant War

"You do know they're going to kill you, right?" Dakota asked, looking at his best friend.

"Yeah, but still, it'll be funny," Bobby said with a slight grin. Dakota rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his Kool-Aid.

"You know what the first thing I'm going to say to you when this is over and you're in the infirmiry is?"

"That you were right, that was hilarious?" Bobby guessed. Dakota shook his head.

"Second, that's the nope." Dakota frowned."Nope, that's the second, whatever."

"First, how much Kool-Aid have you had today?" Dakota shrugged, taking another sip. "'Kay then. What's the first thing you're gonna say to me?"

"You'll have to wait and see. Now, go! This'll be funny." Bobby peaked out from behind the bush they were hiding behind. Bobby checked his armour one last time before jumping out from behind the bush.

"Tomato plants!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, oblivious to Dakotas snickering. "I declare war on you!" he said dramatically, raising his gladius.

"What are you doing?" Alexis, a daughter of Ceres who had been tending to some strawberries, asked. Bobby showed her a peice of paper. "You're kidding." Tommy, another child of Ceres, came over.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A Declaration of War," Bobby said simply. Tommy stared at him blankly.

"You're declaring war against the children of Ceres?" Bobby looked at him weirdly.

"What? No! Why would I do that? I'm declaring war against the tomatoes."

"Bobby," Alexis began. "You ca- Bobby!" she hissed as the son of Mercury stabbed a tomato.

"Die you evil vegtable!"

"Bobby!" Alexis screamed as he continued to attack the tomato plants. "Knock it off!" Tommy looked as if he couldn't decide whether he should be laughing or screaming. He did neither. Instead, he rolled his eyes.

"You do realize tomatoes are fruits, right? Now stop killing our plants."

"Never!" Bobby yelled. Alexis looked around frantically.

"Helen!" she screamed to the near-bye daughter of Trivia.

"Hey, Lex, what-" Helen stopped midsentence. "Um, why is Bobby-"

"He declared war on our tomatoes," Tommy told her.

"I need a potion that will make him stop! Quickly, please! He's already killed nearly all of the tomatoes!" Alexis begged,

"Well, I do have one-" Helen began, pulling a tube from her bag.

"Thank you!" Alexis said happily, taking the tube from her.

"Wait, I-" But it was too late, Alexis had already stomped over to Bobby and dumped the potion on his head.

"Die, d- what the crap?" he asked. Alexis stomped on his foot, causing him to fall to the ground, potion dripping everywhere. "Ow, I think you broke my-" Bobby stopped suddenly. He opened his mouth as if to speak again, but no sound came out.

"Oh, so it was a silencing potion," Alexis guessed. Helen shook her head.

"Not quite. Give it a second." Slowly, Bobby's head began to shrink. Gray fur spouted from his cheeks. Everyone stared, wide-eyed. From behind the bush, Dakota howled with laughter.

"W-what is that?" Tommy asked.

"Mongoose. Bobby has the head of a mongoose," Helen told them. "He'll be back to normal in a week."

"Do you think we should take him to the infirmiry?" Alexis asked, smirking. Bobby began making wild gestures at his foot.

"Considering the position his foot is currently in, probably," Helen agreed.

An hour later Bobby sat in the infirmiry, his foot wrapped in a cast, and his head still small, furry and gray. The door opened, and Bobby saw Dakota come in, Kool-Aid in hand. Dakota grinned at his best friend.

"I told you so."


	6. Dreams About a Tree

Dreams About a Tree

A girl who reminded Jason strongly of his older sister ran up a hill, three others with her. There was a little girl about his age, mabye a little older. She had blonde hair and gray eyes, so Jason assumed she was a daughter of Athena. She looked tired and stumbled a little as she ran. The faun next to her held her hand, and seemed to be encouraging her. A blonde guy who looked a little older then the rest, mabye fourteen, kept glancing over his shoulder, as if something was chasing them. Jason followed the boys gaze to see...monsters. All three Kindly Ones, and an entire pack of hellhounds. Jason frowned. There was no way the kids would make it. The monsters were getting closer. The blue-eyed girl stopped. The blonde guy, noticing this, stopped too. He grabbed her hand and began to pull her up the hill, but the girl just shook her head.

"No. Luke, they want me. Go with Annabeth and Grover." she told him. Jason's eyes widened. The girl sounded exactly like Thalia.

"Thalia," Jason frowned. He was positive this was his sister, now. "You're nuts. There's no way in Hades I'm leaving you."

"Yes, you are." Thalia paused. The faun, who Jason guessed was Grover, had stopped, and was looking at them weirdly. Thalia motioned for them to continue. Grover frowned, obviously not wanting to leave them. Thalia looked at Annabeth, who looked about to pass out, and then back at Grover. Grover frowned again, but continued up the hill. "Listen," she said to Luke. "There is no way that we're getting out of this alive. And don't tell me you'll be the one to sacrifice themselves because it's me they want. Now, go. Annabeth needs you."

"Thalia-" Luke began.

"Go! Luke, I will zap you all the way up that freakin' hill if I have to, and you and me both know that that will do nothing but decrease my chances of living."

"B-" Zap! Thalia sent a blast of lightning in between her and Luke, sending him flying up the hill.

"Go!" she told him. "Get help! I'll be fine!" Luke frowned, knowing that she wouldn't go with him. He ran up the hill as fast as he could, obviously hoping he'd be able to get help in time.

The monsters reached Thalia pretty quickly after that. The furries lunged at her with their whips, then hellhounds advanced more slowly, baring their teeth and growling. Jason watched as Thalia took out a fury. He had to admit, Thalia could fight. She had managed to kill three hellhounds after that before her first injury. One of the two remaining furries slashed her arm with it's firey whip as Thalia held off a hellhound. Thalia grimanced, trying to ignore the pain as she stabbed a hellhound in the eye, turning it to dust. Thalia dodged, slashed, stabbed until only two hellhounds and a fury was left. Jason had to admire his sisters fighting abilities. Thalia glanced up the hill, probably wondering where Luke was with help. One of the hellhounds took it's chance and leaped onto the girl.

"Thalia!" Jason screamed, though he knew she wouldn't be able to hear him. A blast of lightning shot from the sky, causing the remaining monsters to turn to dust. Jason's eyes widened, realising what had happened. Thalia had used the last of her strength to kill the monster. Jason stared at his sisters limp body, and began to cry. She wasn't dead yet, he could see her chest, though drenched in blood, slowly heaving up and down. But he knew she didn't have much time. Minutes, mabye even seconds left before her life ended. Jason ran to his sisters side, wishing she could see him. Seeing the terrified look on Thalia's face scared him. He couldn't remember a time when he had seen her scared, and it did nothing but made him cry harder.

Leaves around them suddenly began to twirl. Jason backed away from his sister. He could see people running down the hill, only to stop when they saw the leaves. They were swirling extremely fast, now. More and more leaves joined the small twister, until you couldn't see Thalia. Jason looked at the people who had ran down the hill. There were mabye a dozen of them, not including Luke. All of them were equipted with armour and weapons, so Jason guessed they were all demigods. But where did they come from? Jason decided that they were probably just demigods who never came to camp. A sudden blast a lightning made Jason break from his thoughts. Where Thalia had been, a giant pine tree stood tall. Thalia was a tree.

Jason woke from his dream sobbing. He looked up to see the other members of the fifth cohort staring at him.

"Jason, are you okay?" a daughter of Minerva named Lucy asked. Jason just shook his head. The other demigods gathered around his bed, trying to comfort him.

"What happened?" An unclaimed demigod named Thomas asked. "What's wrong, Jason?"

"Nightmare," the little boy managed to choke out.

"It wasn't a demigod dream, was it?" Another girl asked. Jason looked at them.

"No," he lied. "A normal bad dream." Jason spent the next hour being comforted by his fellow cohort members.

Jason continued to have dreams about Thalias pine. Occasionaly Annabeth or Luke would be there, looking at the tree sadly, trying to come up with plans to get the young daughter of Zeus back. Jason wished they would figure something out, but they never did. As Jason got older, more questions began to cloud his thoughts. Where was his sister's tree? What happened to her after Juno took him away? How did she meet Luke, Annabeth and Grover? Who were Luke, Annabeth and Grover? Who were those other demigods on the hill.

"Jason?" Gwen asked, looking at her friend. "Oh, wake up!" Jason blinked a few times, still drowsy.

"Waaa?"

"You dozed off," Dakota told him, refilling his Kool-Aid canteen. Jason nodded.

"What?" he asked, seeing Gwen looking at him with concern.

"Are you okay? You look kind off...troubled." Jason frowned, silently cursing Gwen's ability to read people. Dakota was looking at him now, too.

"I'm fine." He lied. He wasn't fine. He dreamt of his sisters tree. Again. He silently cursed the fact that Annabeth and Luke still couldn't come up with a solution that will get Thalia back. Jason tried not to frown. Luke hadn't been visiting the tree recently. Annabeth did, but Luke hasn't shown up in, what, a year? Mabye a monster got him, Jason thought glumly.

"Promise?" Jason looked at Gwen and then to Dakota.

"I'm fine," he assured them. Dakota sighed.

"Gwen, he's not going to tell us what's wrong, so let's just stop bugging him."

"There's nothing wrong."

"Whatever you say, Jason." Gwen told him, obviously not convinced.

"C'mon," Jason said, changing the subject. "Let's go get lunch."

Jason didn't dream of his sisters tree again, after that.

**AN: Jason dosn't dream of the tree because this takes place about a week or so before Thalia comes out of the tree. Luke stopped showing up because he joined Kronos' army.**

**If anyone has any requests, just let me know.**


	7. Quests, KoolAid and Motherly Hate

**AN: Yeah, I'm not sure what made me think of this... But this is pretty much Jason, Gwen, Dakota, and Bobby stopping at Jasons' moms house for supplies during a quest.**

Quests, Kool-Aid, and Motherly Hate

Jason frowned, looking over his friends injuries. They all were pretty beaten. Bruises covered them head to toe. It looked like Gwen had a broken ankle. Bobby had a nasty cut on his arm, and Dakota was out of Kool-Aid.

"We need medical help," he decided.

"And Kool-Aid," Dakota added. Jason nodded.

"That too," he agreed. "Does anyone have family around here?" he asked, not even knowing what state they were in. Gwen shook her head sadly.

"Um, I don't know, what state are we in?" Bobby asked.

"California. Hollywood to be exact." Gwen told them. Dakota fist-pumped.

"Sweet! I've always wanted to go to Hollywood!" Seeing Jason's look he added, "Um, I mean, no, no family here." Bobby shook his head sadly.

"Me either. Do you think I could get any autographs?" Jason sighed.

"In that case, follow me."

"Where are we going?" Dakota asked, helping Gwen to her feet.

"You'll see."

It took an hour for them to get there. They arrived at a large house, one that you would expect a movie star to own.

"Where are we?" Gwen asked, leaning against Dakota for support. Jason didn't answer. Instead, he banged on the door.

"Who is it?" A woman screeched. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Your son!" he yelled back, not looking at his friends. Gwen, Bobby and Dakota stared at him. Footsteps sounded from inside.

"We're at y-"

"Mom's house? Yeah." A skinny women opened the door. She was in a bathrobe, and obviously hadn't been expecting anyone. She looked pretty much the same as Jason remembered. The same angry blue eyes, drunken stance. The only thing that was different was that she had died her hair brown.

"You're alive." she said blankly.

"Yes, where's-"

"She left. Years ago." Jason groaned.

"Where-"

"I don't know." Jason narrowed his eyes at her.

"You have to know something." Jason's mother sighed.

"Get in. I'll explain." The group obeyed and filed into the large house.

"Um, Miss Grace, can I have some Kool-Aid?" Dakota asked.

"Get it yourself. Kitchen's over there. Don't touch my wine!" Jason plopped down on the couch, Bobby and Gwen on either side of him. He looked at his mother expectantly.

"After Juno took you, she was upset. She looked everywhere for you. I had to drag her away, practically, ruined my shoes," she complained. Jason just glared at his mother, wanting to hear more. "She called me names, went on about how horrible a mother I am."

"You are a horrible mother," Jason informed her.

"Don't speak to me in that tone, boy!" she hissed. Jason opened his mouth to respond, but Gwen covered it.

"She called the cops on me even." Miss Grace continued.

"She should've! You gave your three-year onld son to a goddess who you knew hated children of Jupiter!"

"Whatever. She still betrayed me."

"Y-"

"Jason." Gwen interuppted. "Let her finish. I'm sorry, what were you saying, Miss Grace?"

"Anyways, after that, she ran away. Cops saw her occasionlly, took pictures, videos. They stopped seeing her completely about five years ago." Jason frowned. That's when he had the dream.

"Um, I'm confused. Who are we talking about?" Bobby said, frowning. Before anyone could answer Dakota ran into the room.

"I couldn't find any Kool-Aid, but I did find this!" he said, holding up a bottle of wine.

"Give me that!" Miss Grace hissed, taking the bottle from him.

"Jason," Gwen began after Dakota sat down. "Who are we talking about?"

"My sister," he said slowly.

"You have a sister?" Bobby asked. "What's she look like? Is she hot?" Jason zapped Bobby. "Ow."

"Dude! She's my sister! And, yes, I have a sister."

"Feel free to search her room. I didn't touch anything." Miss Grace told them.

"C'mon," Jason said, leading his friends up the stairs.

"Your sister has pretty good taste." Gwen told him, looking at the Green Day posters. Bobby grinned and whispered to Dakota.

"Who knew children of Venus liked Green Day?" Gwen smacked his arm.

"Found some ambrosia and nectar," Jason told them, tossing Gwen the ambrosia and Bobby the nectar. Dakota pouted.

"What, I don't get any?" Jason rolled his eyes at the son of Bacchus.

"Dakota, you're not hurt." Dakota just continued to pout and plopped down on the bed next to Gwen.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Gwen asked. Jason shrugged.

"I didn't really know what happened to her after Juno took me. I think-" Jason paused, obviously troubled. "I think she's a tree." Dakota and Gwen looked at him weirdly. Bobby burst out laughing.

"That's a good one."

"Bobby, I think he's serious." Gwen said, smacking him again.

"Would you stop slapping me!"

"Would you stop saying stupid things!" Jason sighed.

"I'm not kidding. When I was six I had this dream, and she and some others were running from a pack of hellhounds, and all three Furies. She was dying, and she turned into a tree.

"I'm guessing you weren't so lucky as for it to just be a nightmare?" Dakota asked, looking at her friend sadly. Jason frowned.

"I think it was real. My mom did say people stopped seeing her about five years ago. That's when I had that dream."

"I have an idea." Gwen said, standing up. "What were the names of the people Thalia was with?"

"Um, there was a girl about our age named Annabeth, a guy about Thalia's age named Luke, and a faun named Grover." Gwen nodded, limping to the door.

"Miss Grace?" she called.

"Stop yelling!" Miss Grace screamed, coming up the stairs.

"Hypocrite," Bobby muttered. Dakota nodded in agreement.

"What?"

"Had anyone been traveling with Thalia?" Gwen asked. Miss Grace nodded.

"There was a boy named Luke, who had run away. And a few times before they all dissapeared they were seen with a little girl named Annabeth. She had ran away one night. Stole her dad's hammer. Once, they were all spotted with a boy, too, but he's unidentified. That was the last time any of them were seen." Jason groaned.

"Now, let me get my beauty sleep!" Miss Grace hissed, marching down the hall, and slamming the door.

"I'm sorry," Gwen said, looking at her friend sadly. Jason frowned.

"S'okay. Who knows? Mabye she'll come out of the tree or something. Now let's get out of here." Everyone agreed, and went of to finish their quest.


	8. News Reports and Runaways

News Reports and Runaways

Miss Grace frowned, looking at the television screen.

"Now, here we have video footage of young Miss Thalia Grace, daughter of famous actress Marian Grace. Thalia had run away one month ago, shortly after her three-year old brother, Jason, dissapeared. He was supposedly kidnapped." The announcer announced. Video footage appeared on the screen, showing Thalia and a boy running from a large German shepard. They knocked over tables, trying to slow the dog. Miss Grace saw the boy grab a few bread buns off of a table as they ran. The video went on for about a minute, stopping after Thalia and the boy leaped over a fence and out of veiw. "This video was taken by a young women in Seattle. The boy in the video is twelve-year old Luke Castellan, who ran away from his mother, May, about two months ago. It seems the two runaways have teamed up. Police are currently searching the area in hopes of finding the children, and bringing them home to their mothers." Miss Grace scowled. She didn't want that disrespectful disgrace of a daughter to come back. She wasn't sure why she informed the police that her daughter had left in the first place. Miss Grace's scowl depened as she sat, downing a glass of wine.

The next time Thalia and Luke was spotted was three months later. "Runaways, Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan have been spotted once again." The announcer exclaimed. A picture appeared on the screen of the TV. It showed Thalia and Luke, dressed in new clothing, walking casually down a New York Street. They both wore backpacks, and it looked as if they were in much better shape then they were the last time they were seen. "They were spotted by an elderly couple last night, in New York City. Police searched the city, one actually spotting the children. Neither of them were caught, though, much to the dismays of their family's." Miss Grace frowned. She was not dismayed that they did not bring Thalia home. She didn't want Thalia home, she almost convinced herself.

SOB-STORY, TOLD BY RUNAWAY RAISES SUSPISIONS

Runaways, Thalia Grace, daughter of actress Marion Grace, and Luke Castellan, son of May Castellan have been caught stealing from a McDonalds in Washington, D.C. Ten-year old Thalia had entered the fast-food restaraunt in ragged, dirty clothes, begging the workers for food. "She had claimed that she was practically homeless, told us all a horrible sob story," manager Joan Davidson claimed. She told them how her father had apparently abbandoned her and her dear, dear mother when she was a child. She had cryed silently as she exclaimed that her mother had worked hard to provide for her and her younger brother (who she claimed had died suddenly at age three, because her family was too poor to provide porper medical care for the poor boy). She told them all how her small, one-room appartment had caught fire, injuring her mother badly and making her unable to work, forcing ten-year old Thalia to supply for herself. They had supplied her with a meal, of course, free of charge. But, later on, when their security gaurd had been checking the cameras, he had caught a boy stealing food from the counter as Thalia told her story, and saw the two children meeting outside the restaraunt to show each other what they had got. "We were shocked!" Davidson exclaimed. "She was so convincing, crying at the right moments, getting a distant look in her eyes when she talked about her little brother. None of could beleive it." But, the question is, was all of Thalia's story false? Jason Grace had dissapeared at age three, when the family had taken a sudden vacation. Young Jason had left no trace, no clue's as to where he may have gone. And, if anything, even more strange is who had called the police department to inform them of the child's dissapearance. It was not his mother, but his elder sister, who had called the cops. Young Thalia had screamed about how her mother was horrible, a witch, a murderer even. Had Miss Marion Grace actually killed her son? And then there's the question of the children's father. No one know's who he is or what he looks like. Marion had never been spotted with anyone around the time either of the children were born. Had the father actually abandoned Marion and their daughter, only to come back years later to abandon them again after the birth of their son? What- (story continued on page 5)

Marion Grace scowled at the article, but couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at her daughter's acting skills. She was not horrible. She was not a witch. And she most definitely was not a murderer. Miss Grace threw the newspaper into the trash, taking a sip of wine.

After that, Thalia managed to go without being seen for another six months. Someone had apparently spotted her somewhere in the woods along with Luke, fighting monsters. The man who saw them had claimed they were fighting two old women with wings and talons and firey whips. Thalia had apparently been using a spear and a sheild with the head of Medusa on it, and Luke had been using a sword. The man was taken to a mental facility soon after, but Miss Grace knew he had been telling the truth. "Mabye she'll die," Miss Grace had muttered when she had heard about it. She had been hoping her voice would sound hopeful. It should, shouldn't, it? Her daughter was horrible to her. But, to Miss Grace's surprise, her voice sounded...sad. Marion downed a bottle of wine pretty easily after that.

Elevan months later, Thalia and Luke were spotted again, this time with a little girl. It had been all over the news, how the two runaways were finally spotted again, after almost a year, this time with another runaway by the name of Annabeth Chase. Annabeth had apparently run away from her father, stepmother and twin half-brother in the middle of the night, a week before they were spotted. The story was everywhere, especially since the children had paid a visit to Lukes mother, only to leave again an hour later. 'I wonder if they'll visit me,' Miss Grace thought sadly.

They were spotted one last time after that. A woman had taken a picture of them with another boy, about five months after they were last seen. They were sitting at a bus stop, talking with each other, both worry and releif evident on their faces. The picture was taken in Long Island, New York. No one knew what happened to Thalia, Luke or the other boy, after that. Annabeth had gone back home to her dad, only to runaway again. She returned a few years later, and lives with him, now. The boy had apparently been seen once or twice after that. Apparently he had gone to Yancy Academy for a year before dropping out and dissapearing completely. As for Thalia and Luke, they were never seen again. Occasionaly Miss Grace wonders what had happened to her daughter. Had she left the country? Gone off, got married? To Luke, mabye? Had she been killed? But whenever she thinks something, anything with the slightest amount of concern evident, she drank until she couldn't remember who Thalia was. And she continued to use this method until the day she died.

**AN: I'm not really sure where this one came from. I got the idea when I was typing up the last chapter. I know that Miss Grace and Thalia's relationship wasn't good (at all), but I do think that neither of them would really wish anything bad on the other, and that Miss Grace cares for her children a little. Why do I think this? Thalia had said that when she came back from the car, after her mom gave Jason to Juno, Miss Grace had been sobbing. I don't think she would be sobbing if she wasn't a little upset about her son. And Thalia was sad when she told Percy about how her mother was dead, wasn't she?**


	9. A New Demigod

**A New Demigod**

Twenty-two year old Matthew Chase stood in his kitchen, staring down at his newborn daughter. He didn't know what to do. Where did she go? She had told him she'd be back soon, she had promised. But a week went by, and she never came back. He had called the police, told them what had happened. They had told him that there was no record of anyone by the name of Demi Thutik. She never existed. And little, two-week old Makenzie Chase would have to grow up without a mother. For some reason, Matthew's mind wondered to his sister, Annabeth. He wondered if this was how the parents of demigods felt after they left. Was this how his dad had felt, after Athena had left him with Annabeth? Matthew frowned, his brain coming to a strange conclusion. Could Demi had been a goddess? He glanced down at his sleeping daughter. Could Makenzie be a demigod? Matthew ran to the phone and called Annabeth.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth?"

"Matt? Is that you? What's up?"

"Um, I'm, er, curious." Over the phone, Annabeth paused.

"About what?"

"Um, gods and goddess', when they leave the demigods mortal parent, do they just dissapear? Or, do they leave a note? Or-"

"Matthew, calm down. You sound like you're hyperventilating. It really depends on what god or goddess it is. Some tell the mortal who they are."

"But what if they don't?"

"Then, usually, they just leave. No explanation, no note. They're just gone." Matthew paused. That's exactly what Demi had done.

"Would they say that they're going to the store? That they'd be back soon, and then just never come back?" Annabeth paused, as if she was trying to extract information from his brain over the phone.

"Yes, there have been cases when they have done that. Matthew, why are you suddenly so curious?" Matthew paused, trying to decide whether he should mention his theory.

"Do you remember how I told you I had a girlfriend? And that she was pregnant? Well, the baby was born, two weeks ago. And-and last week, she just-just dissapeared." Annabeth paused a moment, thinking.

"That does sound like she could of been a goddess." she admitted. "But, to be sure... I'm coming for a visit." She said before hanging up.

Annabeth showed up three hours later.

"The garden looks nice," she told him. He just nodded. Demi had helped him plant that. "Can I see the baby?" Matthew nodded again, before getting up and leading his sister to Makenzies room.

"Her names Makenzie." Annabeth nodded, examining the child, who watched her Aunt with big eyes.

"She's cute." Annabeth pulled out a ruler from somewhere. "What does this look like to you?" she asked.

"A ruler." Annabeth nodded.

"A wooden one? Good, now, I need you to go get me a wooden ruler." Matthew obeyed, ignoring how strange his sisters request was, being she already had a wooden ruler. Annabeth waved the ruler in front of Makenzie. The baby watched it, unamused. Annabeth then showed her a shiny, metal charm braclet. Makenzie giggled as light reflected off of it, and she reached out to grab it. "Good, she likes shiny things," Annabeth said, obviously pleased. Now Annabeth pulled out her ruler. The baby giggled and tryed to reach for it again, but Annabeth quickly pulled it away. "I think that she's a demigod." Annabeth told her brother.

"How could you tell?"

"This isn't a ruler. It's a knife. Makenzie reacted the same way to the knife as she did to my bracelet, so I'm pretty sure she can see through the Mist."

"Isn't there a way to be positive?" Annabeth nodded.

"Two, actually, but there is no way I'm using them. My knife is made of celestial bronze, which can only harm demigods and monsters. But there's no way I'm going to stab her."

"I'm glad. And the other way?"

"Nectar and ambrosia. But if you're mortal, you'll burn up if you eat it, and if you're a demigod and you eat too much, you'll still burn up."

"So, there's no way to know for sure?"

"Actually, there is one way. The gods made a deal that at the end of each month, they'll give us a list of their demigod children. And the month ends tomarrow. After the list shows up, Percy will call and tell whether the name Makenzie Chase is on the list, and, if it is, who her mother is." Matthew nodded.

"Annabeth, what will happen if she is a demigod?" Annabeth played with her ruler/knife.

"Well, if you want, you can stay here and nothing happens."she told him.

"But that's not what you'd suggest?" he guessed.

"No," Annabeth agreed. "If Makenzie turns out to be a demigod, I'd suggest you'd move to New Rome. That's where most demigods and Legacy's go after they finish camp. It's safe there, and the camp surrounds it, so if we're ever under attack, the camp would hold the attackers off, giving everyone in the city time to either prepare for battle or escape. Then, when she's ready for camp, she'll already know others, besides her cousins." Matthew nodded.

"So if she's a demigod, I move to New Rome." Annabeth nodded.

"And you get to explain to Anne." Matthew paled. He did not even want to imagine how his mother would react if she found out her granddaughter was a demigod. "Now, let's get some rest. Night, Matt." Annabeth said, before marching off to her room.

"Morning," Matthew said, taking a seat next to his sister at the kitchen table.

"Percy called." she told him. "It's Demeter. Makenzies a daughter of Demeter." Matthew nodded. He had been expecting that, to be honest. "I suggest you start packing." Matthew nodded, and went off to gather his things. It didn't take him too long. He lived in a relatively small appartment, and was not a sentimental person. Two hours later, they were packed, Makenzie was strapped safely in the back of the car, and they were off.

"I don't see anything." Matthew said, looking at his sister weirdly. "I mean, there's a strawberry farm over there, but we're staring at an open feild." He looked over to see that Annabeth was smiling.

"Congratulations, Matt. You're about to entire the world of a demigod." Annabeth turned to her brother and but a hand on his forhead. "I, Annabeth Jackson, give you, Matthew Chase, permission to enter Camp Half-Blood. Now, come on. You can get inside now." Annabeth took her brother by the hand to lead him inside the strangest place he had ever seen.

"Woah," was all he could say. Annabeth smiled, amused at her younger brothers reaction. Flying, giant eagles and pegasi soared through the sky. Kids swordfought. Matthew saw a little girl without a nose chasing a boy, who had somehow removed it and was now running aroung screaming 'Got your nose!'

"Annabeth!" a voice called. Matthew turned to see a young womam running over. "Hey, can I borrow some money? I'm short some." A young man who looked like a policeman followed, leading two children, both looking about five or six.

"Hey, Thal. Hey, Dakota. What did they do?" she asked, looking at the little boy and girl.

"Hi, Auntie!" they both chanted.

"We tryed to steal a puppy. Trev's started barking when we were leaving, though, so we only got one." the little girl said. Thalia blinked in surprise.

"Oh, gods. You actually got one?"

"Can we keep it?" the little boy, Trev, asked.

"I'm guessing this dog would be coming home with me?" The kids nodded.

"Mommy would never let me keep it," Trev agreed.

"Please, Mommy!" the little girl begged.

"Yeah, please, Auntie!" Trev joined in.

"Fine, but I'm not taking care of it. And, Trever, tell your dad he owes me bail money."

"Which I still need to legally let Trevor go." Dakota added. Annabeth sighed and gave Thalia some golden coins.

"Thank you, Annabeth."

"Um, wait, how old are they?" Matthew asked.

"Six." Thalia said simply, counting out coins before handing them to Dakota.

"So, two six year olds succsessfully stole a puppy." Thalia shrugged, as if that was normal.

"They both have Hermes blood."

"Hermes. God of theives, right?" Dakota nodded.

"This is Matthew, my brother on the mortal side. His daughter, Makenzie, is a daughter of Demeter." Annabeth explained.

"I'm Gracie," the little girl introduced herself.

"And I'm Trevor!" the boy added. "Hey, Auntie, can we get ice-cream?" he asked Thalia.

"Mabye later. Did anyone else hear that?" she asked, giving her daughter an accusatory glance. Gracie was now pulling something out of her backpack. The little golden retriver puppy barked and licked Gracies face. Thalia sighed, and Matthew figured she was realizing what she had gotten herself into.

"Let's name it Deohgee." Gracie decided.

"Yeah! Dee for short." Trevor agreed.

"D-O-G? As in dog?" Annabeth asked. The kids nodded.

"It's creative, in a totally uncreative way." Dakota reasoned. Thalia nodded.

"Oh, and I'm Thalia Castellan, daughter of Zeus." she said, remembering to introduce herself to Matthew.

"I'm Dakota, son of Bacchus."

"Matthew." He said, shaking their hands.

"Now, come on, Matt. Let's go get you an apartment."

Turns out, there was an available apartment on the same floor as Percy's and Annabeth's. Matthew rented it and put all of his things away. Annabeth gave him a crib for Makenzie (she apparently had an extra one laying around) After that, Annabeth introduced him to everyone, which was easy enough, being they all lived right next door to each other. First, it was Jason and Pipers house. They lived there with their five-year old twins, Tommy and Kennedy. Then, it was Thalia, who lived next door to them with Gracie and her husband, Luke. In the next apartment it was Trevors parents, Travis and Katie Stoll, with their newborn daugter, Leila. Living next to them was Travis' brother, Conner. Then it was Percy, Annabeth, and their daughters Lucy (age six), Sophie (age five), and Mia (one month old). Next to them was Leo and Reyna, and next to them Hazel and Frank, who had a two-year old named Lea. Living next to Hazel and Frank was Nico. Then there was Gwen and Dakota, who had a two-year old son named Mike. Then there was Bobby. Next to Bobby lived Silena and Charles Beckendorf, who had a six-year old named Amy, and a five-year old named Charlie. Then it was Matthew's appartment. His appartment was small, with two bedrooms, but he was happy with it. He would sit out the window, watching all of the strange sights that would become his everyday life go by. And he was happy.

**AN: So, you like it? If anyone wants to make an actual story out of any of these, please, PM me.**

**In this, after the war the two camps combined. Luke, Silena, Beckendorf and others came back thanks to the Doors. And all children are mentioned above.**


	10. It's Okay To Cry

**AN: Reyna is there. In the last one, A New Demigod, in the last paragraph it mentions she marries Leo.**

**This one is kind of brother/sister moment-y. I think there's others kind of like it, but I just had to write it. **

**Thanks SO MUCH for the reveiws! I had actually been considering abandoning this fic, just because it seemed like no one was reading it, but now I've decided to keep it thanks to you guys!**

It's Okay To Cry

Thalia looked at the plastic baggie, filled with dozens of pictures. She smiled, picking up the top one. It was a picture of Annabeth, sleeping. The door to the Zeus cabin opened.

"Thalia? Hey, when did you get here?" Jason said, plopping down on the floor next to his sister.

"Hey. Look what I found."

"Pictures?" Thalia nodded.

"Wanna look at them with me?" Jason nodded, curious. Thalia never talked much about her time with Luke and Annabeth, and a picture's worth a thousand words, isn't it? "We took this right after we found Annabeth." Thalia showed him the picture of the sleeping seven-year old.

"There's writing on the back." He noted. Thalia flipped the picture over and laughed.

"I remember this. Me and Luke got really bored one day, so we randomly started writing dialouge on the back. This one says;

_She looks cute. -T_

_And deadly. Have you already forgotten how she nearly took my head off with that hammer? -L_

_'Course not. The look on your face was hilarious. -T_

_So was the look on your face! -L_

_Whatever you say... -T_

_Do you think we should draw on her face? -L_

_Hmmm...Let her sleep for now. Draw on her face later. -T_

_Aw, fine. -L_

Jason laughed at the randomness of it all. "Did Annabeth really nearly take his head off?"

"Yeah. It's a good thing he was fast. Oh, look at this one. That's Grover." she said, pointing to a satyr talking to a cat. Thalia flipped the picture over.

_I can't beleive you guys made me say 'hi' to the cat. -T_

_I said hi to the cat, you have to say hi to the cat. -L_

_Oh, shut up. -T_

_:P -L_

"Did you really have to say hi to the cat?" he asked. Thalia looked amused.

"Yeah. Grover thought it was rude not to say hi to the animals we were getting directions from." The next picture showed Thalia, sleeping. Marker covered her face, giving her a moustache, unibrow and goatee. Jason laughed. "Stupid Luke," she muttered, flipping the picture over.

_I hate you. -T_

_Love you, too, Thals! -L_

_Shut up. You do realize I'm out for revenge now, right? -T_

_I'll be running, now. -L_

_Good idea. -T_

"The funny thing is, he actually did run." Thalia said, laughing.

"I'm guessing you got your revenge?" Jason asked, examining the next picture. It showed Luke, asleep. Pink high-lights streaked his hair, and his face was covered with make-up. Thalia grinned as Jason looked on the back.

_I hate you. -L_

_Love you, too, Luke! -T_

_It'll take me forever to get all this stuff off! -L_

_You mean how it took me forever to get all the Sharpie off? -T_

_Exactly. -L_

The next picture showed Luke, grinning, and Annabeth, rolling her eyes. The writing on the back was all Thalia's, but it was signed with all of their initals.

_C'mon, please? -L_

_I am not writing conversations on the backs of pictures. -A_

_It's fun! -L_

_And, we won't draw anything on your face while you sleep ever again! -T_

_No. -A_

Thalia laughed. "They didn't realize I was writing down every word until later." Jason picked up the next one. It showed Annabeth, looking at the camera, confused. Marker drawings covered her face. Thalia grinned. "She was so confused. She had no clue why we were laughing so hard."

_Haha! -T _

_She's going to kill us. -L_

_Deffinitely. -T_

_Why is there marker on my face? -A_

_Oh, look at that... -T_

_Wonder how that got there? -L_

Jason burst out laughing at the next picture. It showed both Thalia and Luke, fast asleep. Strange mixtures of marker and make-up covered their faces. On the back of the picture, it said:

_Revenge is sweet. -A_

"She did that? Me and Luke blamed each other!" Thalia said, pouting. Jason just laughed. The next picture showed Grover, eating a tin can.

_Wonder how those taste? -T_

_Not very good. -L_

_...Tell me you tried one. -T_

_Well, Grover keeps saying how awesome the taste, so... -L_

_Idiot. -T_

Thalia picked up another picture. It was out of focus, and only showed someones blurry foot.

_Why'd you take a picture of my foot? -T_

_I didn't. That was you. -L_

_No, that was you. -T_

_Was not. -L_

_Was too. -T_

_Was not. -L_

_Was too. -T_

_Acually, that was Grover. He acidentally took that picture. -A_

_... -T & L_

She must miss him, Jason thought. It was obvious just how close Thalia and Luke were. In his opinion, it was a miracle he'd never seen her cry. Jason frowned and glanced at his sister. She looked...sad. It looked as if she was trying hard not to start sobbing. Only then did Jason realize what a great actress Thalia must be, to be able to keep everything to herself.

"You miss him, don't you?" Jason asked. Slowly, Thalia nodded, and Jason hugged her. "It's okay to cry, you know?" he told her. "No one thinks you're weaker because of it."

"I don't cry." she whispered. "Thalia Grace does not cry." It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself of that, trying not to let the tears flow. For a second, Jason wondered how long Thalia's been holding her tears in. Probably longer then he wanted to know.

"Everyone cry's. Even the best heroes." he told Thalia.

"I don't cry. I d-"

And then, before his eyes, the great Thalia Grace began to sob.


	11. The Report Card

The Report Card

Piper smiled at her dad from over the webchat. "Hey, dad." Tristan McLean grinned.

"Hey, Pipes. I was wondering, when does your report card come in?" Piper blinked a few times, in shock. Crap. She had forgotten. Schools normally send out report cards. "I mean," her dad continued. "Schools send out report cards every, what, two months? And you've been there for three."

"Oh, yeah. Um... there was a...problem. Report cards come out late. They should send it to you soon."

"Okay, well, I was just wondering."

Piper and her dad talked a little more, before hanging up. Piper walked out to the archery range, meeting Jason and Thalia.

"Hey," Jason said, grinning at his girlfriend as Thalia shot a bullseye.

"Hey, she said, smiling back. "I have a problem."

"What is it?" Thalia asked.

"My dad is expecting to get a report card." she explained.

"Oh, that's easy to solve." Thalia said. "Follow me."

Thalia led the couple to the Hermes cabin. The daughter of Zeus banged on the door. It opened a smidge, just wide enough to reveal the eye of Conner Stoll.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Piper over here needs a report card." she told him.

"Give me one minute." he said, shutting the door. From inside a shuffle of footsteps could be heard, followed by what sounded like a hand saw, the Dora theme song, some yelling and the slam of doors. Conner opened the door revealing a almost empty cabin. All that was left was some beds, chests, sleeping bags, and tables. Two daughters of Hermes, Allysa, age eleven, and Elizabeth, age thirteen, sat on one bed, chatting.

"Um, what was that noise?" Jason asked.

"What noise?" Conner asked, looking confused.

"I need a report card." Piper interupted. Conner nodded, taking out a notebook. He scribbled something into it. "Okay, and what form of payment will you be using?" he asked. Neither Piper or Jason knew what to say, but luckily Thalia answered.

"PI." she told him. Conner grinned and nodded. Jason looked at his sister strangely.

"Did you just say 'pie'?" Thalia ignored him.

"That would be Grade 5, please." he said.

"You forgot my discount." Thalia told him. Conner sighed.

"She's not going to forget about her discount, bro." Elizabeth called from across the room.

"I know, I know." Conner said. "I was just hoping for a Grade 5. We can never get above that from her." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"And I want the MUCM discount." Thalia added. 'Did she say 'muck-im?' Jason mouthed to Piper, who shrugged. Conner pouted.

"But that will bring it down to a Grade 3!" he complained.

"I could always pay in drachms."

"No, no. Grade 3 is fine." he muttered, still looking dissapointed. Conner went over to a drawer and pulled out a record and a stopwatch. He handed the record to Thalia. "One, two, three, go!" He said, and Thalia ran in the direction of the Big House.

"Um-" Piper started but Conner hushed her. The stopwatch read 1:39 when Thalia got back, the record now gone.

"How'd I do?" she asked Conner.

"One minute, thirty-nine seconds." he told her. "New record." Conner looked at her expectantly. Thalia sighed, but took the notepad from him. She flipped the page and began to write. Piper and Jason watched, confused. When sbe was done, Conner took the notepad back and read what she wrote, before looking at her in awe. "You are a genius! Are you sure-"

"I've already told you. If I was really a daughter of Hermes, I wouldn't be able to shoot lightning out of my fingertips, now would I?" Conner sighed.

"No, I guess not. Piper, the report card will be at your dad's house on Friday."

"Um, thanks." After Conner had closed the door, Piper and Jason looked at Thalia, waiting for an explanation.

"Pie?" Jason said, looking at his sister weirdly. "Muck-im?"

"P-I. Stands for prank ideas. M-U-C-M. Stands for mess up Chirons music. The Hermes cabin always wants prank ideas from me. I'll always make them give me the discounts, though, so I don't have to give them a really good prank." she explained.

"What does Grade 5 mean?" Piper asked.

"Stands for how awesome the prank is. I gave them a Grade 3."

"What's the MUCM discount?"

"If you can successfully switch one of Chirons records with Justin Beiber on record, they'll drop a Grade. And, before you ask, the other discount was because I'm so good at coming up with pranks."

"What prank did you give them?" Jason asked.

"Let's just say you shouldn't eat anything with whipcream on it."

Two Days Later

"Does that have whipcream on it?" Thalia asked her brother, taking a seat at the Zeus table and eyeing his icecream warily.

"Yeah. They didn't start the prank yet, Thal. The whipcream at breakfast was fine."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Jason rolled his eyes, before taking a scoop of whipcream and putting it in his mouth. Jason immediatly spit ot out, chugging down water to try to get the taste out of his mouth.

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted." Thalia smirked.

"I warned you." Around the Dining Pavilion, demigods began spitting out their desserts. Clarrisse shot up from her seat, the rest of Ares cabin (or at least the ones who had whipcream) behind her.

"Stoll!" she roared, chasing Travis and Conner, who both gave Thalia a thumbs-up as they ran past. Piper walked over to the Zeus table.

"What was in that whipcream?" she asked, motioning towards Drew, who was gagging.

"And how do I get the taste out of my mouth?" Jason added. Thalia grabbed his cup and mumbled something to it, causing it to fill with an orange subtance.

"Whats in it? You don't want to know. As for how to get it out of your mouth, drink this." Jason took the cup and downed it.

"Hey, it worked! What was that?"

"Blood orange vinegar." Piper and Jason stared at her.

"How do-"

"Just don't ask."

"Um, okay. I'm going to go call my dad." Piper told them.

"Hey, Pipes." Tristan McLean said, grinning. "Your report card came."

"And?"

"Why are the subjects so weird? You got an A in sword-fighting, a B in pegasus-riding, a B in rock-climbing, a C in archery..." Piper stared at her dad.

"Oh, um, theres these two brothers, who love to prank people. They must have messed with the report cards."

"Oh. Okay then..."

At the end of their chat, Piper knew one thing for sure. She was going to kill Conner and Travis Stoll.


End file.
